Tick Tock
This is a incredibly short fic by Rime. I'm joining to try and do this in under 750 words. These ones don't count, silly billy. Not until the fic starts. Which is... 3...2...1... Tick tock. Click clock. Waiting for my doom. Waiting inside a small crammed room. Prisoner of war, tiny Icewing villager. Now captured, and prepared for the end. What's a dragon to do. My life was wasted on petty things, as I am just another petty villager. Waiting for the end. The mothers cuddle their dragonets, who sob against their icy hides. A soldier dies before the time, blood spilling onto the floor. They are special, love and fighters. But who am I, but another mouth to feed? I squeeze my eyes shut. Only ten minutes left. Then It will happen, and we will all be over. A starving dragon looks my way, his face one of disease. " Tick tock. Clock 5 to 8." He said, smiling my way. I open my eyes, just a bit, to the dragon who looks like he'll beg for death. Another folk of the town, his name I don't know. Another life wasted, alone and forgotten. " Why are you smiling at a time like this. You'll die forgotten, by disease or by It. Another wasted life." I said with a snort. He lowered his filthy head and simply chuckled, before a harsh cough came out of his mouth. " I seek only death, for my ailment there is no cure. But even a life that seems wasted, is useful life for sure. I farmed, I toiled, I plowed the soils. I fed the boars, I fed the mother, who gave birth to the soldier, who lost the war. A life may seem wasted, but it is the base." I smile to diseased elder dragon. I look up, my life reflected before my eyes. I was the tailor, the one who clothed the mother, who kept the soldier alive at night. The frost biting. Maybe I was not a life wasted, but an opportunity built. With a small smile cracking my face, I turn my sweat-drenched form to the mothers, and soldier and the other village folk. With a last spark of hope, flickering in my soul. Tick tock. There goes the clock. It is here, and It will be done. They come in, Their forms that of Skywings, but they look more like demons to me, shades of hellish red. I felt my blood rise to the surface as painful claws dug into my skin. Dragged away, my claws scraping. Blood dripping from my mouth, iron tastes rising through. I felt like I could faint. But it's too early to die now. The light of hope, forcibly dragged away from it, tears raining down my cheeks. I looked to my side, to the diseased dragon. He laid his head back and seemed to accept such a fate. I try to let out my breath, but the rooms was too warm, fires licked my sides as the angry Skywings dragged me away. Here It comes. The dark iron room. Blood on the floor, dragonets broken down by angry guards. The mothers in tears, the soldiers already mauled. The blacksmith's legs broken, the merchant starving to death. I look to myself. Hope fading, boils and bruises raking my body. Blood dripping slowly from my mouth. Drip drop, tick tock. Only a matter of seconds now. I cling to the dying soldiers, as if my last shred of hope will save us. Gasses flowing into my lungs, clogging my throat, burning sensations. My claws grasping the soldier so hard, he started to bleed. Vision fading, green gas entering my lungs. Dragonets dropping, my senses dropping. Smell fading, then sight. My now-cold body pressed against the ground as the last of my vision faded, and now, like the elder, I sat back and accepted my fate. The spark of my soul and body, hope flickered up under this vast coldness. And the last light blew out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)